


Doodles for 'Ear to the Wall' by Vodkassassin

by OftheValkyrie



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Doodles, Drawing, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Sickfic, Sketches, Time Travel, fan art of fan fic, mom orochimaru, naruto fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/OftheValkyrie
Summary: This is Naruto fanart and some doodles inspired by Vodkassassin's amazing fanfic Ear to the Wall.Its a time travel, sick, kid fic all wrapped into one and the character work is to d i e  f o r.  Mama Orochimaru with a sick baby Kakashi just rips my heart into a million pieces and I reread the last update at least 5 times yesterday. It's been wild and insane and I needed to stop rereading so I doodled instead hahahaha.Go read it! And if you like naruto fan art Vodkassassin just posted their own amazing illustration in chapter 8.Made with Adobe Photoshop cc 2018 and a cintiq <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ear to the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685326) by [Vodkassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkassassin/pseuds/Vodkassassin). 




	2. Cold Kakashi is a burrowing burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh Kakashi's little brain is melting from fever and they had to wrap him up in old warm clothes because he tried to become one with T H E T E A


End file.
